Haus Laboratories
Haus Laboratories is Lady Gaga's own perfume brand based in Paris. It was created in association with Coty Inc., a company founded in 1904 known for its cooperation with designers and celebrities for the creation of fragrances. Partnership On November 11, 2010, Coty Inc. officially announced the signing of Lady Gaga to develop and market her first-ever signature fragrance. Bernd Beetz, CEO of Coty, said in a statement: “Lady Gaga’s universal appeal makes her a subject of fascination. A force like no other, Lady Gaga is explosive, provocative and sexy, three traits which pave the way for an extraordinary fragrance experience for consumers. Distributed worldwide, it will be managed by Coty Beauty in close collaboration with Lady Gaga, who will be Creative Director, and her Haus of Gaga team. Stephen Mormoris, senior vice president of marketing for Coty Beauty says: “The marketing behind Lady Gaga’s fragrance will be unprecedented and groundbreaking. We are working toward distilling the brilliance of Lady Gaga into a fragrance that delivers a breathtaking olfactory experience and a timeless, enduring packaging design that is part of Gaga’s overall artistic sensibility.” Fame Fame is the first perfume released by Lady Gaga, launched in August 2012. The fragrance was revealed in a press release on June 14, 2012. The perfume is produced in the Haus Laboratories in Paris. The tagline of the fragrance is "The First Ever Black Eau de Parfum". When asked by a fan if she would be developing a fragrance for men, Gaga explained, "My perfume was designed for women, but a lot of my gay friends wear it." Development After the deal was signed, Gaga collaborated with perfumers Honorine Blanc, Richard Herpin and Nathalie Lorson of Firmenich to create what would be later called "Fame". In 2010-11, a rumor appeared that the perfume would smell like blood and semen and the name "Monster" was registered. In an interview with The Kyle & Jackie O Show in 2011, Lady Gaga dispelled the rumor that her first perfume will smell like blood and semen, but it will smell like an "expensive hooker."However, she also stated "that in the creation process of the perfume she wanted to extract the feeling and the sense of blood and semen from molecular structures, so that's were that blood and semen scented perfume rumor came from. That is in the perfume but it isn't the smell of it. You just get the after-feeling of sex from the semen, and then the blood is sort of primal. It was taken out of my own blood sample, so it's like a sense of having me on your skin." That idea was most likely scrapped and was replaced with "Fame". Description Fluid The perfume is comprised of the tears of Belladonna, crushed heart of Tiger Orchidea with a black veil of incense, pulverized apricot, and the combinative essences of saffron and honey drops. The combination of which creates the first ever black Eau de Parfum that sprays clear and becomes invisible once airborne. The color has been compared, by Lady Gaga, to the soul of fame, which, like the perfume, is black. Fame Black Fluid 001.jpg Fame Black Fluid 002.jpg Fame Black Fluid 003.jpg Bottle The bottle of the perfume, co-designed with Nick Knight, is an oval capsule with a metallic gold claw-shaped cover gripping the bottle. When removed, the cover also functions as a stand for the perfume. The claw inspiration could be from the Little Monsters' sign, the paw. The egg shape of the bottle was inspired by Lady Gaga's performance at the Grammy Awards in 2011. e" spacing="small"> FAME Le Masterpiece.jpg Fame 30ml Spray Bottle 002.jpg Fame 50ml Spray Bottle 002.jpg Fame 100ml Spray Bottle 002.jpg Scent The scent is built around three main accords: dark, sensual and light. It also utilizes a "push-pull technology", rather than a pyramidal structure, to bring out its notes of Atropa belladonna, Tiger Orchid, incense, apricot, saffron, and honey. *Dark accord: Atropa belladonna, incense *Sensual: Honey, Saffron, Apricot nectar *Light: Tiger Orchid, Jasmine Sambac. FAME perfume 007.jpg Haus_Laboratories_009.jpg|"Tiger Orchid" Haus Laboratories 004.jpg FAME perfume 010.jpg|"Apricot" Products : The perfume is released in a "eau de parfum" (EDP) concentration with natural spray. Fame Le Masterpiece packaging.jpg|1 Fame 50ml Spray packaging.jpg||2 Fame 30ml Spray packaging.jpg|3 Fame Black Rollerball packaging.jpg|4 FAME RollerBall.jpg Fame Black Soap packaging.jpg|5 Fame Black Showel Gel packaging.jpg|6 Fame Body Lotion packaging.jpg|7 FAME Nails.jpg|8 #Le Masterpiece (100ml) — Largest bottle with a cap made of metal, include a vanity case. #Regular (50ml) #Small (30ml) #Roller Ball (10ml) #Black Soap (142g) — Limited distribution, released on August 1, 2012 #Black Shower Gel (200ml) #Black Body Lotion (200ml) — To be released in November, 2012. #Box Set, include all the above products including the vanity case and two 1.5ml perfume sample spray in a black presentation card. #20 Fake Nails, special gift with purchase, seen in Tokyo. Release schedule *Japan — August 1, 2012 *Puerto Rico — August 19, 2012 *United States and United Kingdom — August 22, 2012 *Sweden — August 29, 2012 *Worldwide — Sepember 1, 2012 Promotion Advertising campaign On the weekend of February 11, 2012, Lady Gaga shot a commercial, directed by Steven Klein, in support of the perfume. The first promo ads was released on July 14, 2012 exclusively on LittleMonsters.com. The ad campaign, which will begin running in September fashion, beauty and lifestyle magazines including Vogue, Harper’s Bazaar and Elle, was shot by Steven Klein and includes double-page spreads and single pages. On August 1, Gaga revealed the second ad. Depending on the market, an edited version with more male covering Gaga's body was used on billboard and magazine ads. Lady Gaga covered the September issue of Vogue in support of the perfume. Lady Gaga Fame Ads Censored 001.jpg|1a Lady_Gaga_Fame_Promo_Poster_001.jpg|1b Lady_Gaga_Fame_Promo_Poster_002.jpg Lady Gaga Fame Spreads Censored 001.jpg|2 Steven Klein for Fame by Lady Gaga Ads 002.jpg #Ads on the first page, on the other side it include a scent strip ##Seen in "Cosmopolitan" (September 2012) #Spreads with a scent strip ##"Vanity Fair" (September 2012) Film On February 14, 2012, Gaga tweeted: "Looking forward to this weekend. Shooting my parfum campaign and commercial with Steven Klein. Will be edited to a special song...shit." The shooting took place on February 19 and 20. Gaga's face with the two mirror with claws as sunglasses was added as projection on the left wall of the castle since May of 2012. They also added a closeup of Gaga's face shown on Gaga's pregnant belly props during [[The Born This Way Ball Tour|the Born This Way Ball]]. It was later revealed that Klein and Gaga created a three-minute feature film promoting the scent to the music of "Scheiße". The song was one of Gaga's choice of singlea from the album but was not selected by the label. She then decided to use it on the commercial. On August 14, 2012, Gaga released the official trailer of the film to be released at on September 13. On August 22, Good Morning America and Access Hollywood premiered two trailers with unseen footage from the short film Fame Steven Klein Trailer 001.jpg|1 Fame Steven Klein Trailer 002.jpg|2 Fame Steven Klein Trailer 017.jpg Fame Steven Klein Trailer 006.jpg Fame Steven Klein Trailer 007.jpg Fame Steven Klein Trailer 004.jpg|3 Fame Steven Klein Trailer 014.jpg Fame Steven Klein Trailer 009.jpg Fame Steven Klein Trailer 003.jpg 2 11 12 Steven Klein Fame Promo 001.jpg Fame Steven Klein Trailer 005.jpg I4c6c47cc6692c 700.jpg|4 Fame Steven Klein Trailer 008.jpg|5 Fame Steven Klein Trailer 010.jpg Fame Steven Klein Trailer 011.jpg|6 Fame Steven Klein Trailer 012.jpg Fame Steven Klein Trailer 013.jpg|7 Fame Steven Klein Trailer 015.jpg|8 Fame Steven Klein Trailer 016.jpg #Model: Headpiece by Rein Vollenga, pants by Perry Ellis, gloves by Skingraft #Hat and mask by Philip Treacy, custom bodusyit by Jac Langheim, custom boots by Pleaser #Custom black crown by Salvatore Salamone, custom liquid dress by Bart Hess ##Gaga: custom outfit by Rachael Barrett, custom boots by Pleaser ##Model: Custom headpieces by Haas Brothers, underwear by Male Power ##Model: Custom headpieces by Jacob Roanhaus, custom capes by Diana Do #Gaga: Custom outfit by Tex Saverio ##Gaga:Bodysuit by Mugler ##All models wear S&M ropes as top ###Model (left):Mask by Joji Kojima ###Model (bottom): Mask by Haas Brothers #Custom neckpiece by Alexis Bittar #Sunglasses by Mykita for Rad Hourani, cape by Adrienne Landau, custom lingerie by Marlies Dekkers, custom shoes by Giuseppe Zannoti Credits *Direction — Steven Klein *Hair stylist — Frederic Aspiras (Haus of Gaga) *Makeup artist — Stephane Marais *Styling/Fashion director — Brandon Maxwell (Haus of Gaga) *Director of photography — Jeff Cronenweth *Production designer —Nathan Crowley *First Assistant Directior — Peter Kohn *Editor — Skip Chaisson *Colorist — Dave Hussey *Digital production (visual effects) — Digital Domain *Visual effects supervisor — Greg Teegarden *Visual effects producer — Kait Boehm *Sound design — Leslie Shatz & Christopher Knight for Wildfire Studios *Producer — Natalie Hill *Executive producers — Coleen Haynes, Jules Daly *Production — Black Dog USA / Ridley Scott Associates (RSA) Films Launch Parties On selected location, Coty held launch parties at various locations around the world such as Brazil, Amsterdam and Australia. One of the party was held in Australia on June 15, 2012, select media were invited on a bus decorated with "Haus Laboratories" stickers to a secret location. At the venue, shirtless male with tester of "Fame" were walking around while some dancers did a number around a bath tub. They also had black food such as black drinks to match the perfume color. They also shown a short video of Gaga talking about the fragrance. The footage was shot in November of 2011. The media invited signed a non-disclosure agreement until the launch of the fragrance {C} FAME perfume 001.jpg FAME perfume 010.jpg FAME perfume 009.jpg Pop-up shop On August 1, the first pop-up show in Tokyo's Harajuku district in Japan opened. Gaga picked Japan for the first launch and was also involved in the creation of the pop-up shop. The pop-up shop is a recreation of the "Haus Laboratories" which include a bath tub, all the "Fame" products along with black food including a blackberry smoothie, black seasame sundae and a mojito made with Dr. Pepper. The store also have shirtless male which is a visual element used on the ads for the fragrance. Gaga also recorded a video to be shown in loop during the opening hours. The store located at Tokyo Plaza Omotesando Harajuku will last until August 31. Web campaign On June 14, the official website was launched which included a gallery of photographs from the "Haus Laboratories", including shot of the flowers used in the fragrance and the factory where the bottle is made. Haus Laboratories 001.jpg Haus Laboratories 002.jpg Haus Laboratories 003.jpg Haus Laboratories 004.jpg Haus Laboratories 005.jpg Haus Laboratories 006.jpg Haus Laboratories 007.jpg Haus Laboratories 008.jpg Haus Laboratories 009.jpg Haus Laboratories 010.jpg On July 18th, Gaga released a two minute promotional film on Hauslaboratories Youtube account called "Formulation". The photographs previously used on the website were revealed to be stills from the film. On July 26, "The Source" was released as the second promotional video. For the two films, a narrator in French explains either the formulation or the source, subtitle are provided in both. The narrator used "The Haus Laboratories in Paris", "Fame" in English rather than a translation in French of these names. On August 22, 2012, Sephora France uploaded a short teaser including the making of the bootle with unseen footage. The video did not have the filter on the footage and also had a fast beat unlike the previous two films. *Directors — Todd Tourso (Haus of Gaga, The Glyph Set), Reggie Know, Rob English, Kenneth Robin (Shhive) Formulation Fame Formulation 001.jpg Fame Formulation 002.jpg Haus Laboratories 005.jpg Fame Formulation 003.jpg Fame Formulation 004.jpg Fame Formulation 005.jpg Fame Formulation 006.jpg Fame Formulation 007.jpg Fame Formulation 008.jpg Haus Laboratories 004.jpg The Source Haus Laboratories 006.jpg Haus Laboratories 001.jpg Haus Laboratories 002.jpg Haus Laboratories 003.jpg Official Launch Lady Gaga will be at the Guggenheim Museum in New York on September 13, 2012 to launch the fragrance to the media. She will be in France for the launch of the fragrance on September 23, 2012 and in the United Kingdom on October 7, 2012. Links *Official website *Official Facebook page Category:Products and endorsement